Casanova
|lethality = 18 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 110 (Mobility) 12 (Weight) 75 (Current) |cost = 175 |Level required = 7 |imagecaption = The Casanova in the Armory. |released = 11.4.0 }} The Casanova is a Primary weapon added in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a light pink extendable stock, grip, magazine, handguard and reflex sight as well as a black receiver and suppressor in front of the weapon. The weapon also features fluorescent green sights and trigger, with heart decals on the grip of the weapon, and on the suppressor. Strategy It has decent damage and great mobility with a very fast firing rate, making it very effective at medium to close ranges. Tips * Try to fire in bursts while engaging users at farther ranges. * This weapon's fire rate is much slower than displayed, so do not be fooled by the stats. * If users keep "bunny hopping", use this to slow them down, negating them from jumping for a quick way to headshot. * If your opponent has used their Resurrection, use this to kill them to finish them off. * It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die. Counters * Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range. * Fight fire with fire, get a weapon that can slow down other players, as weapons like the Icicle Minigun and the Freeze Ray Rifle prove to be the most effective. * Try to dodge the bullets and try to get the user to run out of amo since the this gun runs out of amo quickly. Upgrades * Casanova Up1 * Casanova Up2 Theme Valentine's Day themed. Supported Maps * Heaven Garden * Emperor's Palace Weapon Setups Paired with any sniper rifle, the weapon serves as an effective short-ranged, fast firing weapon for slow firing weapons. * This is an overall good primary weapon, having a high DPS and high versatility, it can give most players good gameplay in most situations. A good setup is to have a heavy (area damage) or melee weapon for tight spaces and a backup weapon for when you run out of ammo. Trivia * It is based on the Modern Sub Machine Carbine or the 'MSMC' with an added suppressor and reflex sight. * The name refers to a man who attempts to gain love towards a woman as a habit, fitting for the weapon's theme. * The weapon has the fastest firing rate of any base-level weapon, with a 99, however, the Up2 variant brings it up to 100. However, this was inaccurate as it did not fire anywhere near as fast as something like the Crystal Laser Cannon which had the same 100 fire rate as the Casanova Up2 listed in its stats, so it was most likely changed to 97 in the 12.5.0 update to avoid misleading players. ** However, It was changed back to 99 and still has a slow rate of fire in the 12.5.3 update. ** This weapon got massively nerfed in the 14.1.3 update, as a result of powercreeping the Developers do. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target